The Best Years of Our Lives
by TheGibsonPlayer
Summary: Chuck Bartowski, getting over the disappearance of his father, is moved to San Diego because of his sister's new job. With his senior year finally here, he is hopelessly lost, until he meets Sarah Walker, the girl of his dreams, and the only one who can pull him out of his haze and back to reality. A story of romance, friendship, family, and CHARAH. HIGH SCHOOL FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first story, so hopefully someone opted to open it up and give it a chance. It is a high school fic, and I know it's a bit cliché, but I'll see what I can do. It will be told from third person, but with an equal look at the character's points of view. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and want to continue reading! Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading and/or reviewing. **

**Chapter One- First Impressions**

It was the day before school, the last day of summer. The day were all freedom melted away, where worries washed over people like a tsunami. Students drove themselves crazy, coming to the realization that they actually had to go back to the hellish place they called "High School".

This was no exception for the school office employees, who worked vigorously to enter the school's information into the large, bulky computers they'd been issued by the district. It was 1998, after all. Only the latest, top notch equipment was used.

"Bartowski, Chuck." Barbara Dunham, the secretary read aloud.

A few heads turned from their downward position, sorting papers. "Is he the one who lives with his sister?"

"Mhmm." Barbara nodded, thoughtfully. "He moved from Burbank. Lives with his sister…..a doctor." She rose a brow, impressed, reading off his file. "Senior year….tough place to be."

"I'll say." Another agreed.

"Put him in with the welcoming committee." One suggested brightly. "He'd love that."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning." Barbara shrugged, entering it onto his schedule.

James Buchanan High was a small school, and San Diego was the place to be. Beach side bonfires, UCSD was not a long drive at all, and you could just picture yourself at one of their keggers. If you were a senior, you could even be invited to one ahead of time.

Hours later, they were still entering names, simply because the computers took minutes and minutes on each student.

"Walker, Sarah." Barbara mused out loud. "Honors, straight A's, soccer player, and a senior…..looks like she's got a bright future…..I'll have her as a guide on the welcoming committee." She shrugged. "She meets the requirements ten fold."

And that pairing, the one Barbara simply decided to make, changed the lives of two very interesting students.

-**0-**

"Chuck…." Ellie sighed the following morning, sitting beside her brother on his bed. She watched as he lay prone under the covers. "It's a new school."

"El, Morgan's not even going to be there…." Chuck sighed. "It's going to be hell all over again."

"It is what you make it." Ellie said sagely. Slapping his covered leg, she stood. "Get up Chuck, I'm going to be late for work…and I'm new, and very expendable."

"Good luck, Ellie." Chuck rose, running a hand through his curls.

Ellie smiled, hugging him. "Please Chuck…..try to make some friends, okay?"

Chuck nodded, letting her leave. He had to get ready.

Hitting his music on, the only thing that kept him calm, he began to get ready. Throwing on some casual jeans and a t-shirt, he thought of Ellie's words.

Chuck glanced in the mirror, seeing his same, slightly forlorn self. His dad left him this way. Chuck clenched his fists. He decided that this year, his senior year, would be different. It was his choice to make, and he was sick and tired of being sick and tired.

Tossing his back pack over his shoulder, he headed to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Ellie had left him a small tray of breakfast. Where would he be without her? Feeling better about the day, he ate up and set out, ready to take on the world.

**-0-**

Sarah pulled up in front the school, in her Porsche 911. Grinning, she revved the engine one more time before turning it off. It was a beauty, much like it's driver. She'd conquered the school easily. She was beautiful, funny, smart, athletic…..it was a breeze, and complete luck.

Sarah had a bounce in her step as she took off her sunglasses, stepping into the office.

"Hey Barbara." Sarah smiled, picking up her schedule. This was her year.

"Morning Sarah." Barbara replied, waving.

Sarah darted out, happy to go meet her friends. Leaning against the wall, she quickly read over her schedule. The very first thing was a mistake.

"Welcoming Committee!" Sarah cried. "I didn't sign up for that….." Turning, she ran back into the building.

There, she froze. She saw a tall, curly haired guy about her age, talking to Barbara kindly. She'd never seen him before….and she knew everybody. Deducing that he was new, she quietly listened to their conversation.

"Chuck, is it?" Barbara smiled kindly. "We're glad to have such a fine student like you here, Chuck."

"Thank you, ah…" Chuck's eyes fell to her name plate on her desk. "Mrs. Dunham…." He corrected himself quickly.

"oh, Sarah!" Mrs. Dunham called, causing Chuck to wheel around.

Seeming frozen in place, he stared at the beautiful blonde.

"Chuck, this is Sarah Walker, your personal guide." She laughed, remembering yesterday's computer entry. "Ask her for anything." She ushered the two out of the building, Chuck still a little shocked.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Hey Chuck, nice to meet you…" she offered her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Chuck…." He tried, and failed. "But ah, you already knew that, so ….." he rambled cutely.

Sarah laughed, finding it adorable. "Yeah, but now I won't forget…" she smiled.

Chuck sighed gratefully. She was kind.

"You're a senior right? Let me see your schedule…"

Chuck handed it to her. "I'm completely lost." He admitted, handing her the slip.

Smiling Sarah assured him, "We'll fix that. Oh, wow, we've got four classes together!"

Chuck actually smiled, making her cheeks go red for some reason. "That's good….."

"You know what, the only classes we don't have together are fifth and sixth period…..why don't you hang out with me for lunch, and we can find some friends who can help you out."

"That actually sounds great." Chuck grinned, relieved.

"Walker, not too shabby." Another beautiful girl, a red head this time, approached them. "Can I have him?"

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." A different guy came out behind them, looking very confident and happy. "Hey Walker." He added with a grin.

"Hey guys." Sarah smiled. "This is Chuck; he's the new kid here."

"Hey Chuck." Bryce and Carina chorused, shaking his hand each.

"Hey…" Chuck smiled, slightly shy. He felt like the loser compared to all these cool people.

"Chuck, that's Bryce Larkin, and he's dating Carina Miller….the very….forward…one." Sarah nodded to them. "These two are my closest friends."

Chuck nodded.

"So, you trying out for the football team?" Bryce asked, smiling in a friendly way towards Chuck.

"As you can see, I'm probably not football material." Chuck laughed. "Or…any sport, for that matter."

"That's cool." Bryce smiled. "The quarterback is a dick anyway…..literally."

The girls laughed, but Chuck was unsure. "Um….what?"

"Oh shoot, sorry man." Bryce regained his composure. "His name is Dick Duffy."

He pointed to a far away standing guy, who looked tall and buff, and honestly a little stupid. "His name says it all."

"I see…." Chuck nodded, happy to have a little insight as to who and what to avoid.

"He's been after our Sarah for a while now." Carina commented with a smirk.

"After her….like….dating?" Chuck asked, somewhat confused. He could see why anyone would be after her.

"Or sex." Carina shrugged, while Chuck rose a brow. Sarah hit her on the arm, for some reason wanting to make a good first impression with Chuck.

"Not that I'd give him the time of day in a million years…." Sarah corrected, Carina smirking. "Plus, see the garden gnome to his right?"

Chuck nodded, seeing a short, tan girl in a cheer outfit.

"That's Heather Chandler, his girlfriend." Sarah told him. "It's sick, the way he goes after as many girls as he can."

Chuck nodded, trying to absorb all the information he could on the peculiar student body.

"That's also Sarah's arch rival to the throne." Carina smirked, Bryce laughing.

"Throne….like prom queen?" he suddenly remembered that this was prom year. Just another brick in the wall, anyway.

"No, I'm not going to be nominated."

"Why not?" Chuck asked kindly.

"No boyfriend….." Sarah shrugged. "Ergo, no prom king."

"Oh…." Chuck nodded, though for some odd reason, he was actually relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend. It was strange.

"How about you Chuck?" Sarah mustered up some courage to ask. "Anyone really important in your life? Girlfriend, maybe?"

"Hmm, uh…..no." He admitted. "I'm not really-"

"-you're into boys?" Carina suggested, teasing him.

"What? No! I mean, that's fine, but I'm not…" He assured them. "I'm just…..not too interesting." He shrugged. Maybe it was too early to tell them that since his father left, he really only spoke to Morgan and Ellie.

"I seriously doubt that." Sarah found his chocolate eyes, freezing up for a moment. "Ah….uh, oh look, there's the bell."

Chuck snapped out of his daze to realize that it was indeed ringing.

"We should get going…." Sarah smiled, subconsciously taking his hand. She immediately let it go, feeling some spark shoot through her. Heart beating rapidly, she took a breath.

"Oh, sorry…" her voice was calm, though it seemed shaky in her head. "Force of habit…"

Chuck, having experienced the exact same feeling, gave her a heartwarming smile, his first in months. "No, it's totally alright."

Sarah had no idea what was going on with her.

**A/N: So it will be pretty light and romantic, in case you were wondering still. Anyway, let me know how I did. To clear things up, I am NOT LLC, but I love their work. I am a friend, so that's why the account may have caused some confusion. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, sorry for the delay! With LLC back on the road here, we should keep this one steady and alive. I'm still in need of a beta for "Chuck vs the TV Show" and I know you're all waiting on that one...it's hard to write a tv show within a fanfic, if you get what I mean. By the way, our buddy Chris Parker released the first chapter to what will be an awesome story, he's new here, so go show him how awesome and helpful you are! ("Stealing Hearts" is the name of his story)Last but not least, there's a VERY QUICK AND IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please cast a quick two second vote! Without further ado... Let's get this story moving! **

**Chapter Two: The new kid in town**

Chemistry was Chuck's strong suit. He loved science, and engineering was more his thing...but he dominated chem too. He kept in tow behind the beautiful blonde Sarah Walker, watching in admiration as she greeted practically everyone, casually making her way to class.

Chuck held the door open for Sarah, who blushed and thanked him quietly, stepping in behind her. The cool classroom air made her shiver...or maybe that was just him.

"That's Mr. Lopez..." She nodded in the teacher's direction. Chuck observed the man, who looked like he had a permanent frown stuck on his already ugly features. He had flat grey hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat and seemed to take his profession quite seriously.

"Ms. Walker..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Good morning, Lopez." Sarah smirked, taking a seat.

Mr. Lopez rolled his eyes, continuing to clean the beakers. Chuck stifled a chuckle at Sarah's brave antics.

"Hey baby." Chuck heard the thicker, more stupid voice of Dick Duffy from behind him, as he was shoved aside.

"Dick...to what to I owe this displeasure?" Sarah replied with a grimace.

"I...uh..." her vocabulary made him think for a minute. "How about you and me and the drive in tonight, baby?"

"Not interested." Sarah replied, flipping her hair to the side.

Dick laughed, leaning closer. "I wasn't really asking, Walker, I-"

Chuck put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him a foot or two. "I believe she said she wasn't interested." he spoke firmly, confidence behind his words.

Lopez looked up from his "important" work. "Mr. Duffy, sit down!" he snapped.

Dick narrowed his eyes. "You screwed with the wrong guy, kid. What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, screw off, Dick." Sarah replied, sick of his stupidity for the day.

"Mr. Bartowski, you too." Mr. Lopez had to glance at his roster to find Chuck's name.

"Bartowski, huh? Sleep with one eye open from now on, kid." he snarled.

Chuck rolled his eyes, taking the vacant seat beside Sarah as the class bell rang. Sarah sat, watching him, goosebumps in full effect. She watched the way he focused...the way he wrote on his paper so vigorously. She wondered what it was about...certainly not chem. It was too damn boring.

She bit her lip, watching him.

"Uh...Chuck..." She whispered to him, almost halfway through the boring lecture Mr. Lopez deemed necessary for the damn class.

"Yeah?" He glanced up at her, looking caught off gurd and slightly nervous. Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, for uh...what you did."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, no problem..." he whispered.

"MR. BARTOWSKI." Lopez called smugly. "Care to share?"

"Not really." Chuck replied evenly, certainly not taking a liking to the man before him.

"Were you listening to my safety lecture?"

"Of course, sir." Chuck replied quickly.

"Oh?" Lopez smirked. "What was I just saying?"

"You were telling us about your last hotplate incident." Chuck replied steadily.

Both Lopez and Sarah were impressed. Sarah hid her smirk behind her papers.

-0-

"Chuck, that was really awesome back there." As Chuck and Sarah were exiting Lopez's class, a pretty brunetter had approached Chuck, congratulating him on winning their little "battle".

"Huh? Oh, ah...thanks." He smiled shyly. Sarah watched the brunette unsurely. She was new too. And pretty.

"I'm Hannah Smith...by the way." she gently brushed some of her hair aside, shaking hands with Chuck.

"Hannah..." he repeated with a smile. "I guess I'll see you around?" he shrugged.

"Oh, Carina!" Sarah called, interrupting their conversation. She immediately spotted the redhead, leaving Chuck and Bryce to speak a few people behind them, as they made their way to their next period.

"So, this, is psychology." Bryce stated as he and the others walked into the room. Behind the desk was a beautiful young teacher, not looking a day over thirty, perhaps. She watched Chuck with a smile. "You're new, I can tell..."

Sarah grinned. "Yeah Ms. K, he's Chuck Bartowski. We've been showing him the ropes here." she informed her as she set her bag down on the table, long enough for the for of them. She sat by Carina and Chuck.

"Hmm, that's nice..." Ms. K smiled. "Bryce and Sarah are great...Carina...she could get you expelled pretty easily, if she wanted too, I'm sure."

Chuck rose a brow. Carina rolled her eyes while Sarah and Bryce burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding." she smiled, wiping the board. Class began, and Chuck found it fairly entertaining. Today, they'd be analyzing their partners, getting to know them for later experiments.

Chuck turned to Sarah, the two eyeing each other for a moment.

"Hi..." he smiled softly.

"Hi Chuck..." she laughed at the somewhat random comment.

"So...uh...do you like...um...flowers?" He shrugged, unable to think of anything.

"Gardenias are my favorite." Sarah laughed. "How about food...what's your favorite?"

"My sister makes the most amazing roast..." he smiled. "How about you?"

"That sounds amazing...but my dad and I have a pizza tradition, so I'd have to go with that."

Chuck nodded. "Pizza tradition? That sounds better than most families have it!"

"My mom hates it." she laughed.

Chuck nodded, sighing inwardly. Something he'd never know; a parent's love.

"How about yours? Are they health freaks?"

"I couldn't really tell you.." Chuck replied. "I uh...I-"

Sarah had hit a sore spot. And she knew it. "Oh, god, Chuck..." she apologized almost immediately after she said it. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know-"

"Sarah..." he held up a hand to quiet her. "It's not your fault, I just don't like to bring it up..."

Chuck could tell she was just burning to ask a little more about it.

"I live with my sister, Ellie, who's a doctor here." He informed her with a knowing smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much." She replied, a little smile playing on her lips.

**-0-**

"Chuck?" Ellie called, walking into the apartment with a small bag of necessary groceries in hand.

"Here!" He called from the living room, coming to help her set it down on the counter.

"So..." Ellie began with a smile, falling back on the couch with a bottle of water. "How was your first day?"

"You know what?" Chuck replied with a smile. "Good...believe it or not."

"I figured. The kids here are nice enough." she smiled, taking a sip. "So, who are the new friends?"

"Well, there's Bryce and Carina, a couple I met. They're funny, popular...they're great to be around..."

Ellie nodded, listening intently to each and every word.

"Then there's this really...ah...pretty girl named Hannah Smith, who thinks I'm cool I guess...more on that later..." he waved away her questioning gaze.

"And?" Ellie asked, knowing he saved best for last.

"El, I think I met an angel." Chuck conceded, leaning back.

Ellie rose a brow. That was definitely interesting news. "An angel? Chuck, I told you, the wrong crowd can make you-"

"I'm not talking about drugs or the druggies, El. I met the senior star, Sarah Walker...El, to put it perfectly...Vicky Vale..."

Ellie looked disgusted. "No comic language, please..."

"El, she's beautiful, funny, smart, brave, amazing..." he went on. "We have like...four classes together!"

Ellie smiled. "I'm glad to hear it...possible girlfriend?"

"El, you know I can't."

"Not really..." Ellie sighed. Whenever he was ready, he would. She'd have to be patient.

"She's tall, blonde, -"

"-Sounds like a beer." she remarked with a grin.

**A/N: So, quick little one, and a series of updates on my other ones coming your way soon! Thanks to LLC for recovering, thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing, as I look forward to hearing your feedback, and please don't forget the poll on top of my page! Thanks for everything! Have a great weekend! **

**-TGP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's LLC. I'm going to finish this one up for Andrew, hopefully you guys won't hate it and abandon it. He wanted to include the spy element with this one, so please don't give up on it if that's not what you envisioned...I'm trying to piece it all together, and hopefully, it'll be unique. **

**ALSO: If we decided to do the group story...which authors would you like to be involved? Thanks. **

**Chapter Three: **

"So, Walker...what's the catch?" Carina asked, hanging out in Sarah's room after their first day.

"What catch?" Sarah asked, flipping through a magazine.

"With the new kid...Chuck."

"There's no catch..." Sarah replied, averting her gaze from her best friend.

"Oh, you so want a piece!" Carina immediately determined.

"Not all of us are whores, Carina."

Carina snorted. "Maybe not on the outside..."

Sarah laughed, turning to her friend. "How are things with Bryce?"

"Good...I made him go shopping with me though." Carina smirked. "He had to watch me try like...nine lingerie pieces until I found a good one."

"I'm sure he hated it." Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Carina smirked at the memory.

"Hey..." Sarah began slowly. "What do you know about Hannah Smith...the new girl?"

"Smith? She's hot, quiet...kind of a weird combination."

"Oh...alright."

"What's the matter, did she hit on the nerd?"

"He's not a nerd ! And...yes." she admitted.

"Well, if you don't like him..." Carina smirked. "You shouldn't care."

"I dont! I'm just...looking out for him." Sarah replied, eyes on the magazine again.

"The way he slammed Dick Duffy in the face for hiting on you?"

"What? He didn't hit him...ever."

"Oh...well, someone exaggerated a bit."

"Yeah..." Sarah laughed. "Chuck's really...mysterious, though."

"What do you mean?" she rose a brow. "Druggy?"

"NO!" Sarah was quick to defend him. "Not like that..." she subconciously smiled when she thought about him. "He's just so..."

"Save it. Bryce invited me over..."

"It's ten o'clock." Sarah pointed out wryly.

"Right, and that makes it all the more exciting." Carina smirked, hugging Sarah. "See you around, Walker."

"Yeah, take care." she shrugged and continued her reading, thoughts wandering to Chuck.

**-0-**

The next two weeks flew by. Chuck was only there half the time, but when he was, the two would grow closer and closer.

Eventually, one day in Mr. Lopez's class, Sarah's note passing finally came back to bite her in the ass.

Sarah was writing up a note to give to Carina, whom she'd see in the hallway after class. Everything was in place, when she accidentally dropped it. Chuck, however the hell he managed to do it, turned and caught it, as if on cue.

Lopez wasn't blind and deaf, contrary to popular belief, and saw him with the folded note.

"Bartowski!" He barked. "Are you cheating?"

"No, sir." he replied steadily.

Sarah watched him, surprised.

"It was-" Before Sarah could finish, Chuck cut her off.

"Ms. Walker wants to take the blame for me but that's not fair." Chuck told him.

Lopez eyed the two right as the bell rang. "Bartowski, dentention, friday. Two hours. Class dismissed."

Sarah wanted to argue, but Chuck shot her a wry look and a smile. The two walked out together, Sarah immediately turning and punching him in the arm, once they were safely out.

"Your welcome?" Chuck laughed, rubbing his arm.

"Thank you, you idiot!" She smiled, hugging him. Chuck froze, hugging her back. The two pulled away, somewhat awkwardly.

"You didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to." Chuck shrugged.

"Sarah! You're going to be late for soccer, and Ms. K's pissy without her coffee!" A girl passed, dragging Sarah away.

"I'll see you around?" She quickly shot him an apologetic glance.

"Um...yeah, yeah..." he shrugged with a cute smile.

Sarah couldn't resist. Breaking free from the girl's grip, she ran up to him. "Hey, party tomorrow at my place...say, 7?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah! Sure..." he tried to hide his excitement, causing Sarah to grin.

"Where's it at?" he queried.

"Ask Bryce, he'll give you all the details! "she called over her shoulder, carried away by the sea of freshmen.

Chuck felt giddy and excited all at once. He hurried to his next class, where Bryce was sitting at his usual desk.

"Hey man." Bryce greeted, leaning back.

"Hey Bryce." Chuck smiled, taking his usual seat beside him. "I have a few questions..."

"Shoot." Bryce replied, looking up.

"Okay, Sarah's adress?"

"So, you got invited, huh?" Bryce grinned, brandishing a piece of paper. "Nice. She doesn't usually invite the new kids too much, especially when it's so exclusive."

Chuck felt a warm feeling in his heart. It felt amazing.

"Oh, ah...great.." Chuck nodded, listening to Bryce's rantings about the corrupt grading system, though his mind was on a certain blonde for the rest of the day.

Psychology was quickly becoming Chuck's favorite class. Sarah usually partnered up with him, and he was allowed to express his thoughts with her without feeling the intimidation of being outside the class.

Today was special, because they were going to learn their partner's one fear and one love, for later and deeper examination.

"Hey Chuck." Sarah grinned, taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Sarah." He grinned back, the two taking in each other's eyes for a minute.

"Kiss her!" Carina hissed. "Ow!" Sarah returned the favor with a solid punch to the arm.

" So, ah...fears..." Chuck began. "Ladies first..."

Sarah thought for a moment. "I don't really have any...other than losing my family..."

Chuck nodded. Sarah could immediately tell his was the same.

"Right...and something you love?" Chuck asked gently.

Sarah bit her lip. "Well, I-"

"Sarah!" Ms. K called from the front of the room. "I had some confusion with your paper, could you come here for a moment?"

"Cockblock." Carina coughed.

"Oh, um...of course." Sarah turned beet red.

Chuck sighed, leaning back. This was frustrating.

The day finished too soon, Ms. K taking up most of Sarah's time. The two exited the class together, wordlessly walking.

"Chuck..." Sarah began.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just...come home with me?" Sarah offered. "You could get a chance to meet my parents and just relax before tonight..."

Chuck smiled. "Sure...sounds good."

"Let's go.." Sarah offered him her hand, as the two stepped out together.

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked! It's a work in progress. So next time: we meet jack and emma, a little spy stuff, and Sarah gets suspicious. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said I'd be gone…I'd forgotten that they invented this amazing thing called a laptop. So, I found a spare hour or two and I figured I'd post our new joint story and a new chapter for this guy. If you haven't already, please check out the joint story Andrew and I wrote. It's called "Chuck vs. His Fate." And it should be my best story. PLEASE drop us a review for the first chapter, because it dictates the entire story's direction. Anyway, thanks guys. **

**PS: Right, so I guess there will be the whole spy element in this one. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, but Khyeew has an amazing regular one for all you guys if spying isn't your cup of tea….(But why would you watch a spy show?)**

**Chapter Five: **

"So, my dad's a bit….protective." Sarah told Chuck, eyes seeming far away as she gripped the wheel, heading up the hill towards her house.

Chuck gulped, eyes out his own window. "Is that a warning?"

"Maybe." Sarah laughed, turning on the radio.

"Oh hey, it's the Backstreet Boys!" Sarah grinned, turning it up.

Chuck laughed, but his reaction set Sarah off. "You don't know who they are?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um…yeah….they're boys…..from a…..back….street?" He tried, shaking his head at how pathetic his own answer was.

"Right….you must be their number one fan." Sarah replied, shaking her head. "Chuck, what do you listen to?"

"Like….music?" He shrugged.

"Yes, music, what else?" she laughed again.

"I haven't really had time…I sing though." He let it slip. He officially hated himself.

Sarah's smirk was suddenly there and her eyebrows were raised. "You sing?"

"A little." He was beet red already.

"Sing, Chuck!" She shut off the radio in a flurry.

"Huh? Oh, god no…." he shook his head. "Definitely not without music…"

Sarah parked the car, glancing up at him. "Why not?" she pouted.

"I don't like to embarrass myself in front of gorgeous girls." He admitted, immediately realizing what he said.

Sarah looked stunned, and the two quickly got out of either side of the car, quiet.

"Come on…." Sarah spoke up, leading him to the front door. Stepping in, she led him in, straight to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Sarah called. "Hey dad!"

Her mom was the first to respond, turning in her apron.

"Mmm….smells good." Sarah commented, taking in the aroma of fresh cookies.

"I figured you'd be hungry….Oh, Sarah! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend?"

"Oh….right." Sarah nodded. "This…" she glanced at Chuck with a smile. "Is Chuck Bartowski, he goes to school with me."

"A pleasure, miss Walker." Chuck nodded with a smile.

"Oh please, call me Emma." She chuckled. "You must be Ellie's brother?"

Sarah rose a brow. How did she know Chuck's sister?

"Right…" Chuck seemed surprised.

Emma decided to elaborate. "Oh, I work at the hospital on my volunteer days…Your sister is just amazing, Chuck…" she smiled warmly, offering the kids the plate of warm, chocolate chip cookies.

"Here, why don't you two settle in Sarah's room until the party starts?" Emma suggested, as Sarah took the plate.

"Do I smell cookies?" A thicker, lower voice sounded. Chuck turned, immediately recognizing the man to be Sarah's father.

"Dad, this is my friend Chuck…" Sarah took no chances, introducing him at once.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker." Chuck extended a hand, and Jack shook it firmly.

"Well, it's about time someone other than Carina helped you with the homework, now, isn't it?"

Sarah saw her chance to flee. "Yup, we have lots of homework, see ya!" She grabbed Chuck's arm and the two fled to the apparent safety of her bedroom.

"Okay….I think it's safe to say we made it out with our lives." Chuck chuckled, watching her shut the door.

He immediately took in her bedroom with curious eyes. He took in the pictures of her and her friends by her wardrobe. Stepping over, he picked up a particular picture in awe.

"What?" Sarah felt conscious then.

"Oh, sorry…It's just uh…um…" he began.

"What?" She gave him a soft smile.

"You look really beautiful there." He admitted, watching her pose in a beautiful dark blue dress.

"huh?" Clearly, it took Sarah by surprise. "Oh, thanks….it was at Carina's sweet sixteenth…."

"Sounds fun…" Chuck smiled.

"Yeah, I remember they had these amazing chips and- Shit!"

"Usually it's chips and dip." Chuck quipped.

"No, not that!" She hit his arm gently. "I need to run out to the store and buy some chips for tonight!"

"Oh…I'll come, it'll be quick." Chuck insisted, trying to assuage her fears.

"Alright….let's go." She rose, grabbing her keys. "So much for homework…"

"You can always do it tonight…" Chuck suggested.

"Party clean up…" Sarah reminded.

"Alright…Hey, let me take it home and do it for you…."

"It's pre calculus, Chuck." She sighed. "You're not in that class…"

"But I get it." He promised, getting into the car with her. "I can take care of it, I promise."

"Chuck, what kind of friend dumps their homework on another friend?" She asked, driving to the store.

"A busy one." He told her.

"I'll tell you what…" she sighed. "You really care this much for my grade?"

"Only because I know you do." He replied with a smile.

Sarah felt her heart fall. She'd never really had a friend who'd cared that much. Chuck was really proving to be a catch.

"Okay…then sit with me at lunch and do it with me…" She smiled up at him.

"Sarah, that's a gift, not a punishment…" he laughed, stepping out of the car as they arrived at the market.

Sarah was smiling to herself uncontrollably after that.

**-0-**

"Okay, so I got the chips, the soda, and-" she cut herself off, frowning.

"You forgot the dip?" Chuck laughed, jogging back into the store.

Sarah glanced around, the parking lot surprisingly empty. There was only one truck a few spaces back…an oddly familiar one. Suddenly, it hit her. That was Dick Duff's truck.

And just as she realized it, she found him striding over with his familiar smirk.

"Hey baby." He smirked, leaning against her Porsche.

"Hands off the girl." Sarah retorted, putting the bags in the trunk.

"Out here all alone, Walker?" his smirk only grew. "That's bad news for someone as fine as yourself…"

"Speaking of being alone…where are all your cronies, Dick?" She replied, waiting impatiently for Chuck.

"Oh, I get ya. You're a girl who likes more at once, huh?" he leaned closer.

"Ew, get the hell out of here, Dick."

"Make me, Walker….it's a shame you don't realize what you're missing out on here…" he gestured to himself, mainly his pants.

He reached out, making a move to grab Sarah. Before he could, Sarah saw his hand pushed back to his body by someone behind her. Immediately recognizing the sweet scent of his faint cologne, she realized it was Chuck.

"Hey, who the fu-" Before Dick could finish, Chuck had sent a blazing roundhouse to his jaw, having had just enough of his stupid antics.

Dick howled in pain, seeming to scatter back to his car in pure fear. Sarah watched with wide eyes as he sped away at what had to be an illegal speed.

"Oh. My. God…" Sarah breathed, amusement slowly forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry Sarah…" he seemed a little shocked too. "I know you don't need saving or anything…he was just really starting to piss me off."

"How did you do that?" She asked in awe. She'd never seen something executed so perfectly in real life before.

"I…Uh….karate, when I was younger…" he shrugged. "Must've uh….had a flash back."

"That was one hell of a kick, Chuck." Sarah enthused, watching him. Just then, she realized there was more than she knew about Chuck Bartowski…A whole other side.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but we've got answers coming your way in the next chapter…maybe tomorrow? I don't know, I'll see how the reception is. So anyway, please check out and review our new story, and I'll see you guys soon! As always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so maybe not a day after like I promised…but never the less, I'm here. Thanks for all the helpful reviews, they're great to see. But, I have a side question, and I was eager to hear your opinions. Why do reviews have such a large impact of what we think of a story in general? I won't dodge the blame; I'm guilty of it too. My question is why? I've seen plenty of amazing stories which get less reviews then some of the insanely popular ones. Are review averages random? Or are they based on a story's quality? I'm not complaining by any means, believe me, I'm happy with where I stand. Just a little pondering ….I'm relatively new here…you know? **

**Anyway, enough of my senseless ramblings. Carry on. **

**Chapter Five: **

The music was loud, and Chuck had to admit: he was impressed. Sarah's parents turned out to be really cool with the party…well, Emma for that matter. Jack left for a drink.

The basement was the main party scene, and it looked like one hell of a place. Sarah took the liberty of decking it out with a pool table, an older jukebox, a tv, tables, chairs, dartboards, and pretty much everything else. It was a teenager's heaven.

Chuck wasn't really the partying type: he took to admiring the party from afar, safely seated on the small couch in the corner, checking it out. The room was surprisingly full; Sarah had a lot of friends. She'd been nice enough to invite Hannah too, probably out of courtesy more than anything else.

Chuck couldn't seem to take his eyes off one particular beauty though. Sarah was dressed in a beautiful black dress, and Carina had come over to do her makeup with her earlier. Chuck told her she looked like a goddess. She blushed and Carina smirked all the way until the guests arrived. They'd then split, as Sarah took the time to greet and talk to everyone, while Chuck preferred to observe.

"Hey." He heard her familiar angelic voice above the music, as she took a seat beside him, drink in hand.

"Hey." He smiled back, leaning back in his chair.

"Why aren't you up there dancing?" She asked.

"Me?" Chuck laughed. "I can't dance worth a dime."

"I'll put a dime on that." She grinned, watching the crowd. Hannah was talking to another girl towards the back of the room. She noticed Chuck had been watching her earlier, much to her unusual dismay. "Why don't you dance with her?" she asked gently.

"Huh? Hannah?" He looked like she just slapped him.

"Mhmm."

"Oh….No, Sarah….." He shook his head. "That's not who's on my mind at all." He replied vaguely, immediately regretting it, though it came out suave.

"Oh really?" Sarah seemed surprised. "Who, then?"

"I'm allowed to have secrets, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"It looks like you already do." She replied evenly, smirking.

Chuck knew she was referring to his wicked kick to Dick Duffy's jaw. She knew more than she should.

"Well, I- "

"Let's dance, Chuck." Sarah rose when her favorite song came on.

"Oh, no, I can't-"he was yanked relentlessly into the herd of dancing teens.

Sarah moved fluidly, and gracefully. Although now that Chuck thought about it…everything she did seemed graceful.

The pressure was on, and he simply lost control willingly, allowing his mind to do the work automatically. Within seconds, images flashed through his mind, dancing, moves, and the sort. Why that was in there? He had no idea, but it sure as hell was useful.

And with the new skill set, he went to work. Finding the beat easily, he moved naturally, heart beating faster as he felt Sarah brush against him. Arms going around her without much thought, he kept perfect time.

Sarah had never really felt a rush like this when dancing with Bryce, or any other of her guy friends for that matter. There was so much skill, and finesse behind every move. She simply allowed him to lead, basically watching in awe.

At the end of their dance, the music ended, and both were out of breath, not all due to the music. They broke apart, facing each other. Carina and a few other watched with smirks.

"Oh…." Chuck gulped nervously, skill set gone.

"And you said you couldn't dance." Sarah replied breathlessly, turning away to Carina, who grinned and ushered her out of the room entirely.

Chuck took a breath, shaking his head. He had to leave. He knew Sarah wouldn't be too keen on having him leave so early, but he had already shown her too much. He had to leave soon.

**-0-**

Carina didn't waste a second in yanking Sarah up to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Is this really necessary?" Sarah asked, raising a brow.

"Oh hell yes." Carina replied indignantly.

"But the party- "

"-Is fine without you." She replied sharply. "Now spill."

"About?" Sarah tried to play it innocent, but gave up when she saw the look on Carina's face.

"The nerd, Walker. I'm not stupid."

"He's not a nerd!" Sarah cried, then suddenly realized what she did.

"And so the test works." Carina smirked at her handiwork. "You like him, then?"

"Like him? Sure, he's a nice friend." Sarah replied.

"You and I both know what I meant."

"Okay, then…no." Sarah replied stiffly.

"Then explain the erotic dancing, blondie." Carina retorted with a smirk.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly call it that."

"Okay, the hot and amazing dance." Carina rolled her eyes this time. "Where did that come from?"

"Well…" Sarah shrugged. "He looked lonely, so I asked him to dance with me."

"You never ask any other guys to ask with you…" She pointed out mildly.

"They don't look lonely." She snapped.

"So, this is all a pity act? Because by the way he dances, I'd say he doesn't need it." Carina laughed.

"No, you know that's not it….It's just….I don't know….complicated?"

Carina let out a huff. "You bore me, Walker."

"It's just….I don't know how to explain it…" Sarah began. "It's like….he's Clark Kent on the outside, and then when you really get to his core, he's like some sort of superman."

"Dork." Carina teased her friend, laughing. "You say you've gotten to his "core" ?"

Sarah rose. "I have a party to attend to."

"More like you have a nerd to attend to." Carina dodged a swift punch from her best friend, laughing as they returned to a now Chuck-less party.

"Oh, honey, Chuck wanted me to tell you he had to leave." Sarah's mom caught her on the shoulder gently, letting her know.

"What?" Sarah frowned. "Why?"

Emma raised a brow. That was unusual.

"I mean….uh….we haven't had dessert…" she tried.

"Maybe he had to go save the world….but right now, there's a party!" Carina didn't let Sarah argue as she dragged her back into the wave of people.

Emma rose a brow. "Save the world?" Shrugging, she retreated back upstairs.

**-0-**

The party turned out to be a huge success, and true to her word, Carina stayed to help clean the place…even if it did involve kissing Bryce at every open interval.

Sarah finally had enough and sent them home as well, shutting off the lights to the basement and dragging herself up the stairs. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was twelve. Why she decided to have a week night party was still unclear to her.

Rubbing her eyes, she came upstairs, throwing herself down on the bed. To her surprise, her arm his something smooth. Glancing up, she found a neat stack of papers on her desk. Her pre calc packet, all done with work, and in a neat handwriting. Her eyes widened. "Oh….Chuck….." she sighed, smiling into her pillow. " Thank you so much." She mumbled, wondering when he'd had the time to even do it. He was really starting to amaze her.

**-0-**

"Hey, how was the party?" Ellie grinned, watching as Chuck groggily poured himself some cereal at sat beside her at the table. He had about an hour until school, so he allowed himself the relaxation now.

"Good….well, It was really…..It was an odd day, El."

Ellie watched him carefully. "Chuck…" Her warning tone sounded. "What happened?"

"You know how I was telling you about Dick Duffy?" Chuck began.

"Yeah…" Ellie didn't like where this was going.

"Well, he was harassing Sarah at the market yesterday…" Chuck bit his lip.

"And…?" Ellie sighed.

"You know the roundhouse dad put in the intersect?"

"No! Chuck, you didn't, did you?" Ellie gasped.

"Afraid I did, El." He replied, eyes taking in his Lucky Charms.

"Chuck, you could've dismantled his jaw."

"Probably did, Ellie." He replied steadily.

"What could he have said to her that pissed you off that much? You never lose it, Chuck!"

"It was basically a rape threat, in my eyes." He replied.

"You really like this girl." Ellie's anger was replaced with a smirk.

"El, I-" Chuck sighed, but was cut off.

"Chuck, you have to be careful. I know you have these amazing abilities, and you can do so much good….but not yet….not now, Chuck." Ellie found his eyes, speaking straight into them. "You won't end up like dad. I won't let you."

Chuck nodded, grabbing his back pack. "I promise, El."

"Just remember why we moved here….stay low key."

"I know, I'm sorry…" he sighed, reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh! And Chuck!" She stopped him, watching with a small smile as he turned. "Sometimes it's okay, if you get the girl." She told him, watching as his smile became a mirror of hers as he stepped out into the world yet again.

**A/N: So, a little talk, and some Charah fillings for you. Next up we see some progress, some setbacks, and some action. Let me know what you thought, and I will see you guys tomorrow if you give me enough feedback for it! See ya later, and as always…have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, is this red carpet treatment or what? Hey, I live up to my promises **

**So, thanks for all the feedback and as long as I get it that quickly, I'll be posting often! The only exception is from Friday to Monday I'll be off and on a much needed vacation, so my apologies in advance. Enjoy the short little chapter. It's got a heavier action side, and yes….you'll need to expand believability just a bit to make it all fit. **

**Chapter Six: **

The next two weeks flew by. Chuck impressed Sarah everyday, without the Intersect's help. Dick Duffy bore a cast on his face, one that made him look like a complete idiot. Sarah was even more impressed when she found that Chuck never bragged or brought it up once in the coming weeks, always keeping his head clear.

The two had gotten closer, every day. Chuck was slowly becoming a known name at school, never as much as Sarah's, the rumors flowed in like beer at a frat party. Some were good, others were disgusting, and it was all a very cliché high school experience.

**-TWO WEEKS FOLLOWING THE PARTY: SOCCER GAME-**

Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off the dream team Sarah and Carina had formed on the field, as they quickly worked to score goals against the defenseless team. Sarah hadn't known he was there until minutes ago.

He cheered when she kicked in a mighty goal, and she turned, grinning the instant she saw him. She was falling fast and hard, and he was no different. Ellie's advice remained in his head as always, but he seemed to be confident about his choices with Sarah.

Once the game finished, two to nothing, courtesy of what he called the "Dream Team". After the team broke the huddle and dispersed, Chuck found his way over to Sarah.

"Nice game." He grinned, watching her drop her water bottle when she saw him.

"Thanks…I uh….I had no idea you'd be here." She admitted slightly nervously.

"I figured it'd be nice to see the famous Sarah Walker score." He smiled.

"Oh…..god….I probably look like hell." She sighed, rocking back on her heels.

"You? Sarah, there isn't a time of the day where you don't look like an angel."

He froze, she froze and blushed, and Carina whistled. With a smirk, she stood, patting Chuck on the shoulder. "Nice one, Chuck." She laughed as she strode away.

"I didn't mean to make you-"

"-Chuck…" Sarah smiled, cutting him off once she returned to a normal state of mind.

"Dinner…..my house. Tonight." It was a nervous offer. One he accepted with disbelief.

"Uh….yeah, of course." He smiled. "That sounds great."

"So, ah….I'll meet you at my car? I can give you a ride home…" she offered with a smile, watching his.

"Yeah, sure….Let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you there." He nodded, turning with a grin as he kept himself from leaping with joy. He kept his composure all the way down to the locker room, where he found he was alone.

Singing to himself, he pulled out his bag and books, tossing them over his shoulder. On the way out, he caught sight of Dick Duffy. "Hey man!" Chuck quipped. "I like what you've done with your face!" he motioned to Dick's nose, causing a few guys to erupt into laughter.

Chuck ignored his threats, walking out happily. He could care less…he was having dinner with Sarah Walker.

**-0-**

"The black shirt or the white?" He asked Ellie unsurely, standing in front of the mirror with one in each hand.

"Dark blue." Ellie, sitting on his bed, grinned up at him. "As long as you keep it on, that is."

"Yeah, with her parents around?" Chuck laughed. "But anyway El….We're not like that."

"Right…." She teased, reading her magazine.

"We're not even dating!" he pointed out, putting the shirt on with nice jeans. "I'm nervous."

"Can't you flash on proper dinner etiquette or something?" she smiled.

"Ellie. Not. Helping." He replied.

Rising, Ellie took a step over, putting either hand on his shoulders. "Chuck…" she took a deep breath. "You have nothing to worry about….you're good looking, nice, smart, funny…..and you're you." She smiled. "And this Sarah girl likes you for you…right?"

"I sure hope so…" He nodded.

"Then you've got absolutely nothing to worry about." She reminded. "Now come on, let's find that nice jacket."

**-0-**

Chuck's heart was beating rapidly as he knocked on Sarah's door, hoping he didn't look ridiculous. Opening it, Sarah stood there, gaping at Chuck in his slightly formal wear.

"Um….Hi…..Chuck…." she smiled, blush immediately rising on her cheeks.

Chuck found it adorable, smiling back. "You look….amazing." His eyes took in her and her beautiful summery dress.

"I…mmm….Thank you, come in!" She smiled, bringing him in.

"Hey Chuck." Emma smiled from behind the sink. "Glad you could join us."

"Thanks for having me." Chuck replied with a smile.

Sarah smiled to herself. He was perfect to her parents….and to her.

"Is dinner ready?" Jack stepped in, stopping in front of Chuck.

"I know you two met, but we were in a rush…" Sarah took a breath. "So….Chuck….meet Dad…."

Chuck stepped forward, immediately shaking his hand. He couldn't control the feeling as the flash took over him. He tried to mask it as best he could.

_The C.I.A. Logo_

_A hummingbird_

_A picture of Jack beside Stephen Bartowski and Mary Bartowski_

_Code name: Orion_

_Code name: Corvus_

_A humming bird_

_The C.I.A. Logo_

Once the flash resided, a sharp pain took over Chuck. Jack watched on awe at Chuck as he murmured: "Corvus?"

"Dear god…." Jack murmured under his breath as Chuck stepped back.

"Ah…" Chuck felt his head.

Not catching anything except for Chuck clutching his head, Sarah frowned. "You okay?"

"Ah….yeah, just a small head ache…" Chuck smiled, glancing up at Jack, who eyed him with peaked interest.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck." Jack spoke aloud, deeming that dinner was to begin. "Real interesting." He muttered under his breath as Chuck took a seat beside Sarah and Jack.

"Well, kids." Jack began slowly, biting into his steak. "It's real good that you're staying in school."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged odd glances.

"Work seems to be getting harder and harder…more advanced." He eyed Chuck particularly.

"How was the game, sweetie?" Emma spoke up.

"Sarah and Carina were fantastic. They scored two goals." Chuck supplied with a smile.

"Wonderful. And how's Dick healing up?"

"Dick Duffy?" Jack spoke. "The idiot boy who hits on you Sarah?"

"He's got a face cast." Chuck suppressed a chuckle.

"What happened to his face?" Jack asked unsurely. This was news to him.

"Well, he was pissing me off at the market before the party so….Chuck basically tore him a new face with the most amazing kick I've ever seen in my life." Sarah spoke directly to Chuck, as if she was trying to hint that she knew more than she was letting on. Chuck understood with a gulp.

"Well…" Jack nodded, as this confirmed what he needed to know. Chuck was definitely it. "That's reassuring."

Dinner continued, but Sarah managed to excuse Chuck earlier, leaving to her room with him.

"Well….at least you're not dead…." She smiled in relief.

"Sarah…." He began. "What is it your dad does….for a living?" he pondered.

Sarah frowned. "Some government stuff. Like data and things….why?"

"Just curious?" Chuck shrugged, facing out at the window.

"Alright, now answer me something." Sarah tried, finding confidence deep within her.

"Okay…." Chuck nodded. "Shoot."

"What's your real story, Chuck?"

It caught him by surprise. He knew it would come at some point and from someone….just not Sarah, and certainly not after having known her for only a month.

"Huh?" he feigned innocence. "Well, Ellie is a doctor, and I-"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You don't want to tell me…fine." She sighed.

"It's not that, it's just…." He sighed, she was already turning away.

He made a choice then. He knew Ellie would kill him. But he didn't care. If he didn't tell Sarah the truth, he'd lose her. And nothing was worth that.

Closing his eyes, gymnastics shot through his mind as he flipped forward before she could reach the doorknob, stopping her.

She glanced up in awe at the marvel of a man before her. He was her father's life long work. This man was Stephen Bartowski's son. And he was the intersect.

Chuck leaned down, gently cupping her cheeks as the two began a passionate kiss, allowing their lips to mold to each other's as they did so. It was the most amazing feeling for each. Electricity like feelings shot through them as they continued more heatedly, uncaged passions coming out.

"You're-The- Intersect…" Sarah trailed off between kisses.

Chuck watched her in awe. "You've been reading your Father's reports….haven't you?" The kisses were still there, slower, more relaxed.

"Chuck….you're amazing…" She began. "And I could care less if you have the intersect or not…."

"Sarah….." Chuck gently put the kisses to a stop, watching her. "You have to know. I'm low key…..have been for the past two years. Moving here was to stay that way….I don't want to be like them….I want nothing to do with it…."

Sarah nodded slowly in awe. This was all too much to take in for one night.

"We'll figure it out…" He began, lips finding hers again.

**A/N: Well, TGP has ordered me to do this, so that's how the storyline will be. I'm sorry if you hate it, but is a FLUFF story and will continue that way, with normal high school situations as well. Please don't kill me if it sucked….Thanks, and as always….Have a great one, guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long break. Believe it or not...LLC has a life! Just kidding. So, last time we left off with Sarah dsicovering Chuck's... , I decided to give Sarah a little brother...I have no idea why, think nothing of it. Hopefully it'll be a fun dynamic to write later. Carry on. So, this is the next part of this story; a new arc if you will.**

**P.S: If I haven't had the chance to annoy you with this yet...UKChuckster and I have created a joint account, and we have published a story called "Chuck vs. The Banker". It should be our best work ever, so please stop by and drop a review! **

**Let's get this show on the road. **

**Chapter Seven: **

Sarah…" Jack sighed, sitting with her on the couch with a huff. Chuck had left about an hour ago, and Sarah's lips were still burning. Her eyes were shining, and there was an undeniable glow about her entire personality. Jack knew, and he wasn't quite happy about it. His daughter felt an attraction to the human intersect…a lab project.

"Yes, daddy?" If there was any time to play it kiss ass and innocent, it was now.

"Darling, you know I love you very much. And everything I do is to protect you…" he sighed. This wasn't really going the way he'd hoped, how could he turn down the one thing his daughter had ever truly wanted?

"Okay?" Sarah rose a brow, unsure as to where he was going with this. She found herself staring over at the kitchen, but her mother was doing the dishes with her back to Sarah.

"So…Just….no dating, no boys." Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, hands fumbling with his reading glasses awkwardly.

"What?" Sarah looked dumbstruck. "Dad, I'm not dating anyone…." Sarah replied, leaning back uncomfortably. This was definitely not good.

"Please…Just keep it that way." Jack sighed. "I know you're a senior, and you have every right, but just….Give me a little time, okay?" he pleaded.

"Time? For what?" Sarah now looked utterly confused. He hadn't seen anything. But she had a strong feeling that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sarah, sweetheart, can you help load the dishes?" Emma requested, interrupting her questions.

"Uh….sure, mom." Sarah shrugged, rising to the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Emma began her speech. "He's just a boy, Jack." she defended, leaning back in her seat, towel on her lap. She messed with it as she spoke, but her words remained firm.

"I know he means no harm, but he's not just a boy, Emma." Jack replied.

"Stephen and Mary raised him well, there's no way he would hurt-"

"-It's not him I worry about." He replied, setting his glasses on the table.

"Then what? What could possibly be the problem?" Emma was skeptical. She knew he was very protective of Sarah and Sam. But this was bending the line a little too far.

"Maybe you don't know, but he's the world's most valuable asset, and every nation, every leader would love to get their hands on him, by any means necessary."

"So that's what Stephen was always trying to avoid!" Emma gasped with sudden realization.

"Exactly. And these foreign threats...well, they could get to him by any means necessary."

"Okay...I'll keep an eye out for her, Jack."

"Let's hope she stays naive, just for her own sake." Jack sighed, rising.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked unsurely.

"Me? The liquor cabinet. I need something strong...Hell, I'll settle for scotch."

Sarah bit her lip, facing away from her parents. She heard everything...she really had a type.

-**0-**

"Honey, Sam's getting back from football camp today!" Emma called as she watched Sarah almost out the door.

"So?" Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. And hell was officially back.

"Be nice. I expect you to resume giving him rides home, Sarah. No excuses."

"Mom! Chuck rides home with me!" Sarah's eyes widened. He would destroy their relationship before it even started.

"There's four seats. Make it work." Emma smirked, grabbing her own keys.

Jack came in. "Morning ladies. Sarah...is that make up?"

"Bye!" Sarah was out the door in seconds.

Jack shook his head. "Mark my words, Emma. Boys are trouble."

"You were just the same at that age." Emma replied wisely, accepting the kiss on the cheek.

**-0-**

"Sarah and Sam?" Chuck asked with a grin on the car ride to school. "That's awesome."

"No, it's not. I want nothing to do with him. Ever." Sarah replied, turning the corner smoothly.

"Are you wearing make up?" Chuck began with a grin. She was gorgeous, even more so today."You look...wow...beautiful..."

"Thanks Chuck..."Sarah but her lip, unable to stop the blush from spreading.

There was an awkward silence in the air, a tension that was almost palpable. Ever since their searing kiss...they didn't really know what to make of it.

Sarah pulled into the parking lot in her usual spot, turning off the car. The two glanced at each other unsurely.

"So..." Chuck began.

"So..." Sarah replied.

"About...last night..."

"WALKER!" Carina tapped on the window, causing Sarah to jump. "Heather Chandler news, let's go! "

"Oh...ah...Chuck-"

"That's alright, Sarah. I can wait..." he smiled, wearily.

They got out of the car, and immediately Carina witnessed the blush, the awkward transitioning...They finally kissed.

"Oh god. Change of plans. See you Chuck!" Carina yanked Sarah away.

"See ya..." Chuck rose a brow as the two girls got away.

**-0-**

"You kissed." Carina demanded, once Sarah ensured they were out of earshot, safely towards the back building.

"What? Me and Chuck? No." Sarah tried desperately.

"Spill." That was all the red head had to say before it all came pouring out.

"Oh my god Carina..." Sarah gushed. "It was so amazing, I couldn't breathe, and at the same time I'd never felt like that, and-"

Carina's eyes widened. "Woah, Walker, did you-"

"No." Sarah replied quickly. "But if that's how kissing him is..." she blushed, coming back to reality.

"So, his lips are as good as they seem...mind if I have a taste?" Carina smirked.

Sarah glared, causing her smirk to grow.

"Just testing you Walker." Carina winked. "So...are you official?"

"Us? I uh...I don't know." She shrugged, sighing.

"Well, you'd better let him know it wasn't a one time fling. Smith has been edging about Chuck ever since she arrived."

"Hannah? Why?" Sarah suddenly seemed concerned.

"Date talk." Carina shrugged.

Sarah was already marching off towards first period.

**-0-**

"Hey Chuck." Sarah breathed as she found her seat beside his desk.

"Hey you." he smiled his "Sarah" smile, causing her to reciprocate the action almost instantaneously. "Got your fill of gossip?"

"Uh yeah. Listen, I was wanting to-"

"Class." The teacher announced, his trademark frown present as ever. "We've got an exchange student from London. His name is Cole Barker and he'll be joining us for number of weeks. Cole, who's your assigned buddy?" He took the slip of paper from his hand, reading it.

"Ms. Walker." He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you can pay for your detention after all."

Sarah glanced up in annoyance at having been interrupted from a very serious conversation. Her eyes found Cole's chiseled features, his toned look and dark eyes. She watched slightly surprised as he took the seat behind her, eyeing Chuck.

"You're the famous Sarah Walker, I presume." He smiled, his accent heavy, romantic.

" Hey Cole." She gave him a smile, as they greeted formally. Chuck watched Sarah with peaked interest. Did she like this shady kid?

"Hey, I'm Chuck..." Chuck shook Cole's hand, recieving a firm grip. There was definitely some sort of tension there.

"I guess it'll have to wait..." Sarah glanced apologetically at Chuck, who smiled in turn.

Class lolled on, the students almost asleep by the time the bell rang, shaking them from their thoughts.

Chuck rose, grabbing Sarah's books for her. She smiled graciously as he did, rising. Cole noticed her gorgeous body and looks for the first time as she did so, unable to glance away. He noticed they were talking and allowed them to step a few feet ahead.

Outside, Sarah leaned against her locker, facing Chuck. "You don't have to do that." she smiled, thanking him.

"My pleasure, Ms. Walker." He laughed.

"What's with the formality?"

"Just abiding your dad's wishes." He chuckled.

"He says I'm supposed to stay away from you...Relationship wise, anyway."

"Well, I guess we could just-"

"No one said I had to listen anymore, Chuck." she leaned in and whispered. He was assaulted by the sweet faint scent of vanilla from her hair. She found her heart racing as she took in his faint cologne as well, the scent she was coming to love more and more.

Cole had managed to hear everything, clearing his throat off to the side.

Sarah leaned back, first eyeing Chuck's lips, then his warm chocolate eyes. "We'll talk later..." she managed, turning to help the new kid.

Chuck watched her go, smiling stupidly the entire time.

**-0-**

**A/N: Okay, and there you have it. Short, I know and I'm sorry. For those of you who worry about Cole...really? I think patience is all youj'll need to enjoy this one ;) You know the deal: if I get enough feedback, you get an update tomorrow. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and don't forget to check out "Chuck vs. The Banker" amd drop a review! As always, have a great one, guys! **

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, thanks for all the kind reviews and warm support. I really appreciate it, and I'm trying my best to juggle all these stories. For Wildcard...I'm working on it, I swear. I gotta get my beta involved or it will not survive. This chapter is mostly a filler, so I apologize if it sucks... Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight: **

"Who's the british beefcake?" Carina asked, sipping her drink with a lazy grin. Bryce was seated beside her at their usual lunch table, eyeing her amusedly.

"I don't know...he's been hot on Sarah's ass all day though...do they have a thing?" he rose a brow.

"Like Walker wouldn't tell me?" Carina scoffed at the idea, shaking her head.

"Actually, guys, she's on welcoming committee." Chuck butted in, smiling as he took a seat across from them.

"Makes sense. I figured you two were going out." Bryce nodded.

"Actually..." Chuck shook his head.

"You're not?" Bryce seemed apologetic for embarassing him.

"He's asking her tonight." Carina seemed to decide for herself, grinning yet again.

"I am?" Chuck seemed surprised to hear the news himself.

"Yeah. Ask her out formally...something nice." Bryce tried.

"Don't be boring! Take her clubbing." Carina smirked.

"Actually..." Chuck glanced at his watch. "I think I've got a better idea."

Rolling her eyes, Carina sighed. "Guys are so naive...they never listen. "

Bryce laughed. "Don't mind her, just make sure whatever you do...do it well."

"Do what well?" Sarah asked, sitting over with a sigh as she set her bag down.

"Uh...nothing. Where's the beefcake?"

"The what?" Sarah scrunched her nose in confusion. "You really have to be more clear."

"MI6?" Carina tried, joking.

"Oh...Cole." Sarah got it finally.

Chuck watched, but Sarah knew better than that. He knew, she could guard her emotions and thoughts from him quite well.

"Bathroom. I got him to mingle with the football team." she replied.

"He's like a male model." Carina gushed, smirking.

"He's alright..." Sarah shrugged, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. How was she supposed to feel? Were she and Chuck an item? Was Chuck even listening?

"What am I?" Bryce feigned a hurt expression.

"Oh, grow up." Carina smirked, glancing up at him mischeviously.

"Make me." Bryce's eyes glittered with the same look.

"Aww, you guys are disgusting!" Sarah pushed her tray aside distastefully.

Chuck laughed, rising as the bell rang.

"Sarah..." Chuck began, eyes meeting hers in an awkward stare.

"Yeah, Chuck?" She smiled.

"Oh...nevermind." He quickly turned and hurried away.

Sarah sighed, picking up her bag. What was up?

-0-

"Chuck, aren't you catching a ride with me?" Sarah asked as she saw him heading towards the sidewalk after school.

"I was actually going uh...elsewhere today, so I didn't want to burden you." Chuck gave her a smile.

Sarah sighed. "Look, if this was about-" She froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sarah." Sam, her brother, had finally returned. He was clad in his football outfit, and looked basically as good as Sarah, only in male form. "Miss me?"

"Sam..." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Let's get home, I'm starved!" He complained with a lazy grin. He and Carina were too much alike sometimes.

"Let me just finish talking to..." Sarah trailed off as she turned, seeing the space where Chuck was standing, now completely vacant.

"To who?" Sam squinted. "You crazy?"

"No, no, I..." Sarah sighed, turning.

"Freak." Sam smirked, racing to the porsche. "Can I drive?"

"Hell no." Sarah grinned, getting in.

-0-

"Sarah..." Jack drawled at the table, the family gathered around to eat dinner. "How was school?"

"Oh...pretty good. I was on welcoming committee duty for this new kid, Cole."

"This Cole..." Emma smiled. "Potential boyfriend?"

Jack let out a little cough.

"Uh...no mom. I think he has plans to return to London after this."

"Pity." Emma smiled. "How's Carina? And Chuck?"

"They're all...good." She avoided making eye contact with her father, afraid that he'd know her feelings for him.

"Well...that's not very exciting. How was football camp, honey?" She turned to Sam, who grinned, about to begin.

"I think I'll go get started on pre calc homework." Sarah rose, excusing herself from the table with a sigh.

"You sure?" Jack rose a brow.

"Yeah, heavy load today." Sarah assured them, retreating to the safety and confines of her room.

"Well, that was certainly strange." Jack made a motion to rise and check on her.

"She's a teenager, Jack." Emma smiled. "Let her be."

**-0-**

"Why do you think this is so important that you had to call?" Sarah asked, talking to Carina on her phone. The night was young, and her homework sat there at her desk, untouched. She just wanted a break from the family chatting.

"No, just...do your damn homework, Miller." She laughed, stopping abrubtly as she heard a gentle tap on her window. "I'll call you back..." Sarah rose a brow, hanging up.

Walking slowly to her window, she pushed the curtains, which revealed a breath taking sight to her. Chuck was dressed in a nice dres shirt and jeans, his hair clean and styled neatly. Eyes shining, he grinned up at her, one story below.

"Chuck?" Sarah breathed, hoping to god her hair was presentable. As always with her, it was.

"May I come up?" He asked, grinning still.

"Oh god...uh, how?" Sarah was blushing. With a wink, Chuck closed his eyes for a moment. Within seconds, he bounded up, gracefully pushing up off the wall, catching her ledge with ease as he swung himself over.

"These are for you." he smiled, handing her a simple boquet of gardenias.

"Chuck..." Sarah grinned, breathing uneven. "How...okay, I...where do I start?"

Chuckling, they kept their voices low, making sure they weren't heard. "Too cliche?" he smiled.

"Are you kidding? Chuck, this is amazing..." Sarah blushed a deep red, setting the flowers on her desk.

"Sorry I was acting all shady earlier today." He admitted. "I wanted this to be special..."

"This?" Sarah smiled back, taking a step towards him.

"This...this is me asking you out on our first official date." Chuck announced, smiling.

"This isn't even the date?" Sarah rose her brow, watching the guy before her admiringly

"I was hoping you'd accept." He smiled, taking a step closer, tucking back a blonde lock of her hair.

"Okay...yes." Sarah grinned, pulling him closer as she pressed his lips to hers, his arms protectively wrapping around her.

"Are you ready to go?" Chuck smiled, feeling the heat rush, his heart racing.

"Go? What do you mean?" Sarah tried to get any information out of him. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nine thirty.

"Tell them you're sleeping?" He suggested, knowing Jack would never allow this in a million years.

"Okay..." Sarah nodded, watching him with a deep desire.

Chuck waited as she exited the room, glancing at her pictures. There was no way he wasn't the first guy to have tried. But he wasn't into a physical relationship, not at all. He just simply wanted to be with her.

"Okay...I think they bought it. We've only got a little bit of time though...where are we going, Chuck?" She bit her lip. "How will we get out?"

"Leave that to me, my lady." he grinned, taking her hand.

Leaning against the window ledge, he flashed on some intricate techniques. "Remember...just stay calm." he grinned.

With a leap, he was out the window, Sarah tightly in his hold as they made it down safely and quietly.

"Where are we walking?" Sarah asked unsurely, loving his arm around her.

"No where too far." he grinned, holding her closer as he began to escort her on one of the best nights of her life.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

**A/N: Sorry for the short length, but it's out. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, you guys rock. As always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
